equestrian mega soldiers
by Rainbow scout
Summary: a team of highly trained mega soldiers found themselves on equestria.these soldiers accidently brought upon a near apocalypse to the country and now it's up to them to hold it back,will they find a bit of love along the way
1. Chapter 1:accidental landing

disclaimer:i do not own my little pony friendship is magic nor any canonized charecters.i do however on the mega soldier you for reading this fan-fic and enjoy,DARGADAR.

Hammer woke is the captain of a team of mega was inside his escape completely forgot how he even got in the pod or why he had to looked around and didn't see anything he hadn't seen then he heard his pod's door start to door got ripped off and he saw a soldier wearing the same body armor but he didn't know if it was his team or if it was a Titan helmet then started to go back into his armor and he saw it was his teams heavy looked to the side of his pod where a much scrawnier soldier with his helmet still on." you took quite a (hor-hay)get Hammer and let's get him back to the camp."Hammer looked tiredly at his leg which had a huge gnash in it,the gnash was so big he thought he saw bone."you got it."Jorge picked up Hammer and carried him over to a small camp fire."hey Dexter,where's the british terror."the Scrawny soldier said looking at a soldier typing something in on a data pad."the pyro maniac of the team?oh he's looking through the crash peices to see if he could find anything we could use."A big man almost as big as jorge then walked through the bushes."yeah thanks for the nick name,douche wads."

Jorge sat Hammer down on a log they had set up."so 'd you find."Hammer asked looking around."well not only did i find a small team transportation unit,or a hummer van,but i also found a case of nano-bot's."Terry said putting a bag of stuff young scrawny soldier looked through the bag."hey nice work from the british,check it he brought out some extra clips,heh bro-fist to that man."the young one said fist pounding sat down next to Dexter and Ben,a man with a goatee and sufficiantly fit body had been quiet the entire time,he usualy was scared to speak his opinion but this time he didn't seem worried at all."hey Ben,why so quiet,it's not natural for you even you not to say anything at all."Hammer said looking at was the Medic of the team and always took care of his just shook his head then looked at the young soldier."Scout did anyone here check the air."Scout nodded."yes sir,Dexter over there checked the air levels and he said this planet has oxygen levels similar to earth,enough oxygen to keep us Terry did you find the keys to that hummer,"Scout asked looking over at shook his head."no but you should know how to hot wire."Scout nodded "well duh i know how to hot wire but i just didn't want to waste my skill if i didn't need to."Scout said crossing his arms but smiling jokingly."oh crap i forgot,sir i need to tell you,the energy sheilds of our armor broke as soon as we landed,luckily we only landed fifteen minutes 's why you aren't dead yet,anyway i thought i saw a couple of houses east of here so this planet is probably inhabited,back to the sheild epidemic,the sheilds can't sustain every bullet now but Dexter said he could fix the sheilds until they can re-charge."Dexter nodded."correct sir i can fix the sheilds only a bit with the limited amount of resources we can only sustain a certain amount of sheilds also have weak points such as the metal armor also helps you sustain twice the damage of a bullet by it's self."Hammer nodded."good,anyway Scout said something about a little town east of we go there to see if they have a hospital or something."the team nodded."yes sir,"they said

twenty minutes earlier princess celestia woke up as she heard a looked out her window to see some objects from space had fallen in the everfree wondered what was going wrote a letter to Twilight Sparkle and sent the library Spike woke up from a burp of saw the letter and grogily walked down the stairs."hey Twilight the princess sent you a letter."Spike through the letter at Twilight letter landed in front of Twilight,she looked back with a mad glance then looked back at the used her magic and picked up the read"dear twilight sparkle,i have recently spotted some strange objects fall from the sky and land in the everfree forest.i send this letter requesting for you to please check it out.i have a bad feeling these strange objects are going to bring a terrible catastrophy."when Twilight finished the letter she couldn't get over the thought about the terrible and dangerous forest.

the next morning Twilight had assembled her other five Dash was tired and still groggy flying right in front of the forest not even noticing the dangers that was seroiusly growing in front of her face."alright girls,the princess asked us to go into the forest here and figuire out what happened last night with the falling objects."the other girls especially fluttershy were scared even glancing at the forest,Rainbow on the other hoof was just still flying tired."Rainbow are you even listening to me,"Twilight asked looking at Rainbow with a slightly confused yawned "yeah,yeah let's get this over with."Rainbow sighed and they went into the forest,scared out of their wits,except Rainbow Dash.

Scout woke up on the tree he fell asleep on and shook his looked around and luckily no one was night Hammer gave the spec-ops officer the position of night Hammer had found out he fell asleep on his job which made him have to stay awake he would kill pulled up some binoculars and looked around the path they were heading heard trotting of hooves."what in the fuh."he said looking all the trees around he couldn't tell where the noises were coming from until he saw some ponys walk into the soldiers helmets were on just in case Scout went to go do something and he couldn't wake them up fast watched the pony's thinking to himself 'why are these pony's technicolored,another thing why do they have tattoos on their asses.'the pony's then said something to Scouts surprise."what are they."Twilight asked looked at them in complete amzement.'what in the friggin things those wings,and horns.'the ponys tapped some of the soldiers couldn't take it any sounded the silent in suit siren that buzzed the soldiers soon as Hammer opened his eyes ge saw Applejack."oh god,i'm color blind 's fantastic."Pinkie then hopped over to Hammer and spoke."really i wonder what it's like to be color blind,is it cool,what color am i."Hammer jumped up and grabbed his gun pointing it at cracked his knuckles,Dexter activated his invisa-camo,Ben nerviously pointed his pistol at Rarity,Scout jumped out of the trees pulling out his long dagger and holding it in battle position."hold your fire."Hammer said looking down his guns sight."identify yourselves before we shoot."Twilight looked at the guns in confusion."uhhm name is Twilight Sparkle,i'm a desciple of the monarch of this land princess are my ,Rarity,Pinkie pie,Fluttershy,and Rainbow Dash."Hammer lowered his gun a bit to where he could still shoot if he had to."lower your weopons.i've never seen these creatures seem ,check the species banks to see if you could find these pony's."Dexter nodded and started to type in on his data pad." ,where are we.i don't need specificatoins but it would be nice."Twlight watched curoiusly as Dexter typed in the wrist pad."right now we are in the everfree forest,in the country of equestria."Hammer's helmet retracted."odd,Dexter you got anything."Dexter finished up on his pad shook his head and shrugged."i've got nothing sir."

Hammer face palmed." 're in unmarked territory."Hammer had completely forgoten about his leg."uhh anyway do you have a medical captain here has a pretty bad cut and we need to get him some medical assistance."Scout said patting his captains nodded."oh me and we can get him to nurse red heart."the soldiers followed the ponies and got Hammer to the hospital." red heart,we need some help."a white pony with a somewhat red mane."what do we have here."Jorge spoke up in his deep spanish accent."this is a human,he has a big cut in his leg and he needs way more then stitches."nurse Red heart looked back at soldiers had taken off the metal plate that covered Hammers giant red heart looked at the deep cut and studied his leg."this doesn't look like any creature i've seen but i'll see what i can do."nurse Red heart pulled the stretcher with looked at Twilight then stroked her looked at him in confusion and he said "god why are you so adorable."Twilight smiled and giggled at the seriousness in Scout's voice as he stroked her sat down and Dexter wouldn't answer any of Twilight's questions but Scout on the other hand was being very cooperative and talking to her nicely where as Dexter would say "no" in a somewhat irattated tone looking sat there for the night waiting for the nurse for five hours.'idiot'Dexter thought to himself looking at Scout talking to Twilight who was smiling happily at the chance of listening to information of his world.


	2. Chapter 2:the new frontiers first battle

disclaimer:i own almost nothing now shut up and keep reading.

three hours went by as Twilight would ask question after question and Scout would happily answer them in the most discriptive way Red heart finally came out of the E.R and Jorge walked up to her."doc,is he going to be ok,if he bleeds out anymore he'll die."the nurse pony siled and nodded."he'll be fine,he just need a couple stitches but he's still in some pain,i had to use some alcohal on the wound,he struggled almost the entire time."Jorge was boss never showed any signs of pain the entire time he knew got up."can we go see him."Red heart nodded."yes but i advise you be careful,he may be a little rough."Scout and Jorge walked over in to the E.R leg of Hammers insulated body heat body suit had been cut to see the were all over his looked over to them in pain."dang sir,that's one huge you know what i mean,"Scout said chuckled "shut your my leg hurts."Hammer grabbed his leg."well sir i think your leg would be a little more damage resistant if you hadn't slept with 75% of the female soldiers,"Jorge started laughing."he's completely right you time the girl goes down it weakens your leg strength."Scout said,laughter in his tone."sorry to disturb you boys,you are boys right."the nurse asked walking through the nodded."yes we're male."nurse red heart continued foreward."well visiting hours are over and i must ask you to leave."Jorge and Scout nodded and left the walked out to the others."i'm sorry to be of any inconveniance but we would like a place to stay for the night."Jorge said."i only have room for about two of you."Twilight said."what kind of room."Dexter asked in a joking came as a surprise to the other team members because they had never heard Dexter tell an immature laughed a bit."well since it's your house you get to choose who get's to stay."Jorge thought for a second then said "i guess i'll take Scout as one,he's the only one who'll answer my i guess i'll take."she looked at the soldiers then said."jorge."Jorge nodded and said."anyone else."rarity finally said."fine i guess i can house two for right now."the other two who were sitting down got up and the group followed their pony hostess' to their ,Jorge and Twilight reached the library and Twilight opened the door."welcome to the library,my assistant spike is out for right now,he'll be back in no time."Scout closed the door behind and Jorge were in awe at the amount of books in the library."cozy,do ever get bored here."Jorge shook her head."no not really,usually if i am bored i read one of the many books here."Scout was looking through the books putting the back in their original places if he thought they looked a bit boring until he found one with a picture that caught his attention."daring doo and the quest for the sapphire intresting."Twilight looked at him."oh yeah that ones the first in the series."Scout looked on the spine of the had a one printed on it.

a white flash filled the room and when it disappered Scouts helmet visor was over his were darkened to protect his eyes from flash bang grenades but when he looked over at Twilight she had accidently tripped and fell foreward."dat ass,"Scout said looked at the direction of the flash and saw a slender white alicorn standing there."hello twilight,i see you have investigated the strange objects."the alicorn said looking at the two soldiers in their big armor."uhh hello ma'am.i'm Scout special operaitons officer of zeta 's Jorge the heavy weopons who are again."Twilight went over to signeled him to crouch down and she whispered n his ear."that's the princess."Scout then went surprised."d'aw cripes,Jorge that's the princess."after hearing this Jorge bowed,Scout bowed soon after."you may stand soldiers."the Two stood up in attention."what are you doing on this planet."she asked curiously."well you see princess,we're from the intergalactic space army and our ship was under attack by the Titans and we had to evacuate in our escape pods."Scout princess put her hoof under her chin."your pods may have been what i saw last night."Jorge nodded."yes but this is a dead tried using our holo-map navigator but it couldn't tell where we were."the princess was intrested in what they were saying to her and asked."now these Titans,what are they"Scout had a grim look on his face."the Titans are like the head lines for bad want to control every planet they have this thing for chaos,they can't get enough of it."Scout white unicorn looked a in a bit of discomfort now."if they like chaos there may be somepony here who can call upon them." "and that some'pony' is,"Scout asked."he's not of worry right now he's not here but do they have anyway of finding you soldiers."the princess asked."yes but they need to be within a specific range to use it.i just hope they're not in the range as it is."just then Ben burst through the door of the library."Scout,Jorge we have a huge titans found the town,they know we're here."Scout looked at Jorge and Scout grabbed his assult rifle."let's go."the three went outside and Dexter was shooting at some drop of four drop ships exploded.

"we need to get to the hospital and protect princess you can teleport right."Princess celestia nodded and teleported looked over at the hospital and saw a white flash come from the windows."alright she's get on my back."Scout did so and Scout ran off in the complete oppisite direction of the hospital."where are we going."Twilightt busted down a door to a house and went to the top set Twilight down next to him and pulled out a small sniper rife."watch my any Titans come up from behind us we may not win this fight without a couple bullet holes in our backs."Twilight was worried went over to the door annd watched it nearly straining her shot off a round and that was one head of a Titan kept firing off rounds as he saw Jorge charging through the town with his minigun's barrel and ben were at the hospital door keeping every Titan away from hour of fighting went by and finally they saw no more town wasn't in complete ruin but a few houses were shot up with the inside of them terribly messy."alright Twilight,we're 's get to the hospital and regroup with the others."Scout said not turning to look at her,he saw red smoke at the entrance of the picked up Twilight and went to the hospital."you ok."Scout asked out of breath."yeah i'm fine."she said looking at looked rugged all over his face, a white circle of where the scope of his rifle had finally made it inside the hospital and Hammer was on his leg looked as good as new."well how'd this happen sir."Scout asked"well Scout princess celestia here healed me up in no time with her magic,feels good to back up and ready for battle."the princess then spoke up."well it's good to hear that captain Hammer,because with the Titans around we're going to need your help against these Titans."Hammer was about to say something but Scout cut him off."we'll do everything in our power to stop the Titans."Celestia nodded once."good now i will depart for right now,good bye."the princess disappeared in another flash."Scout what are you doing,we can't stay here this is unmarked territory."Hammer said frustrated."sir no meaning for disrespect but we brought this fight here so we have to take it away."Hammer face palmed and then said." we need a living quarters."Pinkie then jumped on Hammers back."ooooh you can stay at my 's great i live around a place called sugar cube friend Terry is there too,he's got a weird voice though but in a good kind of weird."Hammer sighed."fine,speaking of Terry where is he,i haven't seen him since we got here."Terry then came through the door with a hand held flamethrower to the side of a Titans head."i've got a live one here."he threw the soldier on the ground and Scout aimed a pistol to the soldiers it,your under arrest and now a prisoner of war."the princess walked foreward but Jorge stopped her."pardon me ma'am one did you releave him of all weopons."Terry nodded and Jorge let her looked into the eyes of the Titan but saw nothing but an odd spark didn't look like a spark of friendship like she usually see's in looked at Hammer in confusion and Hammer knew what she was thinking of."ma'am that thng is not human nor equine,a Titan soldier is comprised of gears and parts to make it move and thing is called a robot."Dexter picked the Titan soldier up by his back and took a panel bot reacted but before he could make any big sudden moves Scout puched it in it's saucer like head.a dent was made but the bot could tell after that the soldiers were meaning buisness and sighed "geez did they not give you enough intel when they told you who your up against."Scout chuckled and Dexter made one obvious arm movement and the bot powered down for one second then came back on."Titan bot 1334526 online."Dexter looked around in the panel peice once more and said."he's good."Dexter put the panel back on and stepped back."who are you."the bot asked."hello Titan bot 1334526 i'm your creator Dexter yohari."Dexter of the soldiers knew Dexter was chinese but they have never heard him say anything in a chinese accent."these are your teammates .captain and leader Hammer,heavy weopons officer Jorge,Terry is our pyro technic and explosives operator,Ben is our medical aid,and finally your new working partner Scout our special operations officer."Scout was in surprise when he heard 'working partner'."wait what."The bot looked over at Scout and tilted it's head."special operations,"it asked in curiousity."yes,Scout bot 133 here will be your new work partner,you are going be his new mentor and job captain,take good care of this bot or i'll destroy you."

Scout was a bit scared of Dexter now."ok,got it."Scout patted the bots back didn't feel very comfertable around a bot that he was trained to destroy."so is this bot going to be safe now."Twilight asked still a bit worried about the cracked his knuckles and Applejack got ready to charge."yeah well hurting us will have it's concaquences."Scout patted Twilights head."i can trust Jorge can take down a Titan battle bot,"Scout said trying to make her feel better."anyway,we'll take care of the bot now princess and before you go i think we should at least give an -"Princess celestia stopped Hammer."i already know who you are,but with those Titan robot's around our planet i need you to protect us."Hammer's helmet retracted."we got this,you have nothing to worry about your majesty."the princess nodded and looked at the soldiers."we hope you can save our planet,good luck."the princess disappeared in another flash and Scout was gone ended up in the castle and he didn't notice until the light brought his sunglass visor back into his was in the princess' princess didn't realise she took him and he looked around."are these sex toys and are those posters saying 'princess molestia."she looked back in surprise."what the buck."Princess celestia teleported him back to the hospital and they all looked at him."where'd you go,"Rarity asked Scout just blankly looked foreward."i uhh,i don't want to talk about it right now."Dexter tapped the top back of the Titan head and the bot turned into a little backpack and Dexter put the pack on Scouts back."well when your done fantasizing,go home and give bot 133 here a paint job,teach him how to be human."Scout shook is head and followed Twilight with jorge back to the was evening and Scout was hungry,so was jorge."so uhh,what do you eat here in equestria."Scout thought for a second then asked."well what kind of fruits do you have in your world."Scout thoguht."well apples."she stopped Scout right there."oh we have apples here follow me."Scout followed Twilight and she gave him two apples."sweet."Scout gave one to Jorge.

two hours passed and Scout was reading a daring doo fell asleep trying to take his third bite of his would look over at Jorge every now and then and saw his radar on his visors HUD and a yellow dot remembered the suit makers words when he was getting fitted,"remember Scout,unidentified contacts will appear as yellow dots,friendly identiefied ones will appear as blue,and red will show an enemy."Scout wondered,the only ones there were Jorge,Twilight and the Titan bot and Jorge were sitting right next Scout and he looked was trotting down the stairs and her mane was messy."oh hey Twilight,you ok?"Scout asked with one eyebrow up."i uhh,i couldn't it ok if i sit next to you."Scout didn't have to think twice."uhh sure why not."Twilight went and sat down next to him and he kept he was reading he inhaled and smelt something that he couldn't smelt like a book that had freshly been had fallen asleep and he didn't want to seem creepy in her eyes so while she was asleep he sniffed the air again,as he sniffed the scent got closer and closer until he realised it was thought to himself 'man she needs to get out more'.he kept reading until he got to thirteenth chapter and he realised it was morning."crap it's morning already."he closed the book and looked to his had retracted his visor and looked saw a green and purple dragon shuffling books around."uhh hello."Scout said trying to make contact."oh hey,your Jorge right."the dragon shook his head."no my name is are you,wheres Twilight."Scout asked looking around."oh i'm spike Twilights number one went to the market area."Scout wondered.'how'd i not notice this'."alright well i'm gonna go find my teammates."Spike nodded and turned to keep alphabatizing the spike wasn't looking Scout smiled and misplaced six books making no noise what's so woke up Jorge and they went to town hall where Hammer was standing there with Terry,Ben and Dexter.

"What's up,"Scout asked looking looked over at him and Jorge."well,nothing's going on at this point and i just got informed that something called the grand galloping gala is tommorow and the princess invited us to need to stop by Rarity's boutique and get some uniforms,you know it's a formal thing so we need the uniforms."Scout sighed."hey,we're being introduced to equestria so people know we're the good guys so there's the upside"the team went to the boutique and went mane 6 were there getting their dresses ready for the gala."oh hey there you five."Applejack said looking at the looked at them and saw Scout first."oh hi Scout,did you enjoy that book."the other soldiers looked at had never read a book in front of them,not even the instruction manuals of the special vehicles the army would give him."heh yeah it was good but i didn't finish it yet."the tea kept staring at him."what,i can't read."Hammer then turned back to Rarity."anyway we need uniforms for the gala."Rarity looked at all of their armor and immediatly could tell the personality based on the paint style they all had."alright give me three hours after i get your measurements."they took of the metal plates of their armor and Rarity took all their measurements,Raity when measuring Jorge barely had any measuring tape left when she finished his."a little big aren't you."Rarity asked Jorge."in our world men are usualy proud of their muscles."Rarity made a small smile looking at him."really now."she finished the measurments and started to work on their finally came out three and a half hours later."your late."Rarity rolled her eyes and presented their outfit looked like an average navy seals red outfit,Scouts was a light Blue,Jorge had an orange one,Ben had a yellow outfit and Dexter's was white."original are we."Dexter asked matching the colors to the mane 6's coat's."yes well i matched the color of the us your personality matched."Scout matched his to Rainbow Dash's."well this'll be night guys."Scout left to go to the library."it's not even dinner."Hammer said watching Scout leave.


End file.
